U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,699 discloses a telescopic rod including a latch lock, an outer tube, a collar and an inner tube. The latch lock is formed with a fitting hold. A locating block is formed on an inner side of the fitting hole. The outer tube is fitted into the fitting hole of the latch lock. An outer edge of one end of the outer tube is formed with an axial recess. The locating block is inserted into the recess of the outer tube and the open side of the collar, preventing the collar from being rotated so as to enhance locking effect.